I Was Robbed
"I Was Robbed" is the scene immediately following the Uphill Final, in which Rusty is strongly discouraged from thinking of racing again. Later versions of the show use a musical cue entitled "Terrorising Rusty" for this scene. Context Rusty has just lost the race; however through cheating, not any fault of his own. He complains to the Marshals but they aren't interested in his side of the story. The melody used is "Call Me Rusty" for Rusty's complaint. History The original production told the story that Rusty, angry at CB cheating, confronted him and Greaseball. Pearl, as Greaseball's race partner at this point, is dragged into the situation. CB taunts Rusty and leaves him behind, having lost a second race, and although the Final will be re-run since it drew as a dead heat, it is only Greaseball and Electra who will be racing. In the Broadway production, Caboose caused a wreck that caused the race to be cancelled. Greaseball, Electra and Caboose openly discuss the success of their plan, clueing Pearl into the fact they're cheating. She goes to tell the Marshalls, but the Engines point out she's complicit in the plot. They leave Rusty with Caboose, who taunts him "You're no Engine!". Terrorising Rusty In the later London show – in which Caboose does not appear – Greaseball set his Gang on Rusty to beat him up. This scene is set to the "Wide Smile" melody and is usually referred to in the score as 'Terrorising Rusty'. The gang kick and punch Rusty, and end with ramming him head-first into the Bridge. At this point, Greaseball and Pearl return, and seeing beaten-up Rusty makes Pearl realise how serious the situation is. She is dragged away by Greaseball, followed by the Gang. Flat-Top has been hanging out at the back of the gang, he was given Rusty's helmet to hold during the beating. He hangs back, and returns it to Rusty, to check up on him. But Flat-Top hurries away before anyone notices him missing. The 2003 US Tour did not have an First Run of the Final; instead the three racers and their partners began fighting while at the start line. Rusty was the victim of this violence, and Pearl went to his aid, angering Greaseball. He took her away, and the Gang and Caboose beat up Rusty further, apparently for fun. However Control intervenes, and shoos away the bullies. Flat-Top again lingers to return Rusty's helmet. The UK Tour used essentially the later London version of this scene, despite the presence of Caboose. Rather than the Gang singing a coherent taunt, they simply speak odd lines as they hit Rusty. Caboose manically laughs in the background. The German production originally used the same plot driven narrative as the Broadway version, but in later years imported the UK Tour (late London) version. Greaseball, Electra and Components all blame Rusty for the crash (it is not clear who they are addressing, the London version included Race Marshals), and Greaseball orders the Gang to beat up Rusty as Caboose laughs. Pearl and Greaseball then return, and she sees that Rusty has been damaged badly. Then Caboose gets his solo to tell Rusty "Kannst kann Zug Sein". After the apparently insane Caboose leaves, Flat-Top lurks to return Rusty's helmet. Therefore the German show uses both alternate versions of the scene consecutively: Rusty damaged both by Caboose in the race, and beaten up by the Gang; he is both abandoned by Caboose, and checked in on by Flat-top. Lyrics Original London Broadway 1992 London Original German Revised German Gang (Las Vegas-onward) Gallery Rusty Gang Uk05 04.jpg|Gang beating up Rusty, UK Tour Rusty I Was Robbed Uk06 15.jpg|Greaseball and Pearl leave Rusty, UK Tour Rusty I Was Robbed Uk07 13.jpg|Greaseball intimidating Rusty, UK Tour Rusty Gang l92 33.jpg|Gang beating up Rusty, London Rusty Caboose Kevin Kohler Ben Draper b09 37.png|Caboose taunting Rusty, Bochum Category:Songs